StarCraft: Issue 0
StarCraft: Issue 0 is a prequel issue of the StarCraft comic which was only released in the Collector's Edition of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.Business Wire staff. 2010-04-08. StarCraft® II: Wings of Liberty™ Collector's Edition Announced. Business Wire. Accessed 2010-04-08. Description Join the War Pigs in their first terrifying encounter with the alien Zerg in this exclusive "Issue #0" of Wildstorm's StarCraft comic.Blizzard Entertainment staff. The Ultimate Wings of Liberty Experience. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-04-11. Summary On March 22, 2499, at Confederate outpost LV-555, a number of marines were given the task of moving a number of secret crates which had been hidden on a planet. They took the crates up to a battlecruiser, Hephaestus. On Tarsonis, Tamsen Cauley, located at the Center for State Security, was given orders to contain the situation. He called the War Pigs to him to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, at Camp Connelly, the War Pigs were having a meal, apart from the regular soldiers. One made the mistake of hitting on War Pig Chakra Fen and suffered a severe beating for his trouble. He briefed the War Pigs—Captain Brock Valevoss and his subordinates Turfa Dei, Chakra Fen, Vin Iggins and Romy Pyrius. Nuura Joss was away. They were told that whatever was being carried aboard the Hephaestus had escaped, and the War Pigs were not to rescue the crew, but instead steal the Megamedes Project data and then destroy the battlecruiser. Joss, meanwhile, had been given the task of making the War Pigs mobile, retrofitting the old General Lee. Aboard the Lee, the War Pigs talked about old times. Chakra Fen had previously resisted giving her backstory but finally relented. Valevoss ordered her to report to him, but that was just cover for their love affair. Aboard the Hephaestus, the War Pigs split into three groups—Turfa Dei was sent to destroy the distress beacon, Romy Pyrius and Iggins were sent to get the hub drive, while Valevoss and Fen would provide "pest control". Iggins and Pyrius encountered an infested terran, prompting Iggins to freeze, but they dealt with it. While collecting the Megamedes data, they encountered a marine, who accused them of being thieves. Pyrius, high on stimulants, killed him. Iggins said he hated "killing our own" but Pyrius said "it's us, and the rest of the universe". Dei was kept out of the radio room by resocialized marines. He wiped them out, then set the room to blow. Valevoss and Fen entered a zerg-infested room. Fen was crippled by a zergling. She refused to be taken back to the General Lee, preferring to die as a War Pig. The War Pigs, except Fen, made their escape as the battlecruiser fell out of orbit. Iggins had looked at the data, so he could tell them the beings were aliens called the zerg. Valevoss wasn't interested, however. He was in anguish over the death of his lover. References Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). 0